Hair
by silencer06
Summary: It was a facination. The way her hair slid between his fingers. The way she always glared at him when he pulled her hair. Nejiten.


**Hair**

Neji didn't know why he was so obsessive about the subject of her hair. It was a fascination really. The way her hair slid through his fingers. He would spend half of class just playing with her hair. She didn't really notice usually.

Neji hated it when she put her hair up. Even if it was just in a ponytail. Her hair didn't slide through his fingers the same way. But of course in seventh grade she went through her absolute worst style. The twin bun style. Neji had almost died that year. Luckily their eighth grade year she just went through the style of curling her hair. That year he had practically leapt for joy.

Their senior year of high school she went through a phase in which she simply left her hair down during class. Another leap of joy. It was that year that he decided it wasn't just the way her hair slid between his fingers or the way that it helped him survive the class. It was the way she glared at him when he pulled her hair.

He had never actually pulled her hair before. Mind the first time he pulled her hair it had been an accident. The teacher had called on him to come to the board and it had shocked him slightly. To say the least she had spun around so fast and glared at him so intently he had thought he had just signed a death wish. When he had returned to his seat after quite easily finishing the very simple equation (…easy for him anyway) she had quite demandingly asked him what the heck he was doing with her hair. He had shrugged and stated, "I got bored."

But after that he pulled her hair quite often. She would try to ignore the first few times but by the fifth or sixth time he would have her attention for the rest of the period. Her I.Q was higher than the teachers so what did it matter if she paid attention in class or not?

By the time that November showed up Neji was walking her home every day after school and she had allowed him to kiss her…once… talk about cruel. He didn't like the fact that she wouldn't let him kiss her again but she didn't bother trying to stop him from messing with her hair.

About the time that May came around she had stopped paying attention to anything the teacher said except for the homework. She didn't even pretend to try and ignore him, which was a huge stroke to his ego.

Several years later he sat at a desk thinking through the final details of the spreadsheet he was doing. A picture of her sat on his desk taunting him with the fact that he couldn't touch her hair right then.

Once his work was finally complete and he was able to leave he went to the store instead of heading straight home. When he finally did return home he saw her sitting at the computer finishing up her project. She normally wouldn't have been at home until a little later than he was but currently her job had insisted that she work from home. It hadn't really made her happy but she really couldn't disagree with their reasoning. She had got home that day and promptly told him it was his fault. In all honesty it partially was his fault. After all her pregnancy couldn't be blamed entirely on her. But that's what happens when you get married.

"You work more at home than you did at work," he mumbled from the doorway.

She glanced up. Her brown orbs questioned his statement slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said. You work more at home than you did at work."

"Perhaps… but there's not anyone to talk to around here when you're at work so I have nothing better to do," she replied defensively.

He sighed… that was the exact tone of voice that she had used on him when he had tried to talk her into letting him kiss her a second time. Neji shook his head. Suddenly he had an urge to kiss her just to prove that she wouldn't explain to him that she wouldn't kiss him again until… well the first time she had said that it had had something to do with marriage… he hated to think what she would come up with now that they were married.

So in his sudden urge to kiss her he walked up to her and tugged on some of the hair framing her face. She looked at him intently. He smirked at her questioning look before he kissed her possessively. She made a slight noise of approval in her throat. He pulled her closer forcing her to stand up from the computer chair. He led her to the sofa and she subconsciously followed him. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She pulled back slightly.

Neji felt himself inwardly groan. He could almost hear the lecture that he had heard from her so many times in high school. 'Neji you're not supposed to do that. Stop pulling my hair it's very distracting.

The lecture never came instead it was a question. "Neji are you still trying to decide if I'm going to lecture you every single time you do something that you used to do/ try to do when we were in high school?"

Neji nodded slightly. The brunette in his lap shifted slightly. She snuggled up against his chest contentedly. He stroked her hair gently. Suddenly he noticed something very important (at least it was important to him).

"Never wear that shirt out in public," he stated.

"Wha…? Why?" she asked.

"It makes you look too hot. I don't want any other guys looking at you," Neji replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes dear, I promise that I'll never wear this shirt in public. I'll only wear it in places where you're the only one that can see me."

He nuzzled her neck happily. She sighed. "I suppose I do have a slight lecture fore you Neji."

"Hm?" Neji questioned.

"Why are you carrying that bag around with you everywhere? It makes you look rather odd," she asked.

"Oh this? I went to the store before I came home," Neji replied.

"If you needed something from the store you could've told me. I could've gone and gotten it while I was just sitting around here all day."

"Yes but that would've ruined the surprise," Neji murmured softly against her neck.

"What surprise?" She asked in confusion.

"This one," he said as he held a small box out to her.

"What is it for?" she asked. She took the small box and examined it in confusion.

"For marrying me," he said with a slight chuckle. He pressed his lips up against the side of her neck.

She let out a small gasp. He smirked. "You could open it you know," he stated.

She gave him a mock offended look before opening the small box. She gasped again. Inside there was a diamond and sapphire pendant attached to an elegant gold chain.

"Neji…" she started.

He ignored her statement and continued kissing her. His hands wandered freely on her body.

"Neji…" she tried again.

This time he looked up at her innocently as though he were a child who was convinced that they had done nothing wrong.

She continued, "What has gotten you in such a good mood?"

"You," he said bluntly.

"That makes no sense I wasn't even with you when this good mood of yours began," she replied.

"Just because you weren't there doesn't mean I don't have good moods because of you. It just means that the mood started because I was thinking about you," Neji pouted.

"Okay, okay," she said as she shifted slightly. He smirked at both the fact that he had won and at the fact that she was giving him easy access to her hair.

His fingers ran through her hair absentmindedly as he thought about their years in school. It had been a fascination really. The way her hair slid through his fingers. Now it was a fascination with her entirely. The way she kissed him. The way she made him feel. Just the way she was altogether.

He leaned forward so his lips brushed her earlobe. "I love you, Tenten," he whispered.

Even though he couldn't see it he knew that she was smiling.

"I love you too, Neji," she whispered.

* * *

Author note: OMG!! Is this horrible? I need opinions. I'm not sure whether I like this or not but it isn't to awful is it? 

Please R&R

By the way: I need two more reviews on my FOIL Drabbles before I'll update.


End file.
